


Can you really change him ?

by Hellodarling86



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Friendships, F/M, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Multi, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Build, Slow Romance, being a hoe, over confident reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellodarling86/pseuds/Hellodarling86
Summary: This takes place when everyone is older so it can fit a college setting because I know that most people that were into homestuck are older now and I really wanted to do a college setting at first. So your in college and you over hear the beta kids talking about a game and you decide to get it and oh god what a stupid hoe you are so of course shit happens and maybe because your a dumbass, you end up having a flush crush on a certain troll you meet which is eridan of course. As everyone is left confused and shock as to why you would befriend him that quick and to be honest it surprised you as well.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Inquisitive Hoe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I was tired of reading all the cringey "nice girl " reader inserts and they were so bad you know the ones i'm talking about where "your different from all the other girls because you wear combat boots and aren't a sult like the other girls at school" god I hate those. I always wanted to read homestuck fully, so I'm writing this as I read homestuck for the first time so beware and this is my first reader insert ever and my grammer gonna suck and spelling.please don't hate me if it's bad. All characters belong to hussie and web comic belong to him of course

So it starts off like this you are a college student at( the college of your choice and inserts the reason of degree your aiming for because I like to keep things as vague so you can actually put yourself in it anyway) you were sitting in the library catching up to your assignments for one of your classes until you heard someone talking with a group of friends right behind you and you knew who they were. You seen this group of friends around campus and always wonder how odd they were and yet cool at the same time but let's start with the most well known out the group which is dave strider who most students on campus knew because he was cool and lets just say gave cool ass vibes basically the apple loving kid was popular. As for the second was rose which you didn't know a lot about but you did know that she pulled off the goth girl look that you loved or had some sort of interest in and to be honest you and some people thought her and dave were siblings but of course you could never confirm it. Then the third would be john and to be honest that kid was something but all you knew was his love for nicholas cage which you could understand on some level and that he looked like a cartoon of a nerd in real life but you saw his charm. Then the last member of the group was jade who you thought was a furry from what you heard from people but she seemed cute and dorky. That basically sums up all that you know about the group now back to the point at hand, they were sitting right behind you talking, unfortunately you at the moment decide to be nosey so u lower the volume down on your headphones to listen to what they were saying not your proudest moment but you were bored af 

" so you all got the game or what ? cause I'll start without you guys if i have to " dave said in chill tone 

" dave I'm still waiting on mine so if you don't mind taking that stick out of ur plush rump of yours just wait" john said with a toothy smile 

Now you're interested cause you been meaning to find a new game to play since finishing your last game so you wanted something new to do 

" so will wait till then ok and plus scrubs can wait dave we still have to finish this project for psh class which we didn't start and it's due tomorrow so can we please start " rose said eyeing the whole ass group which in the next second pulled out their laptops and notes and started off with their project at hand. You quickly type the game into google and order it cause you wanted to see the reason why they seemed so hyped over this game. Then you look at your phone and noticed that your next class was starting soon and quickly grab your stuff and headed out, but you have to admit the game looked very interesting so you were a bit excited altogether.

Time skip~~~

It's been a few days since the thing that happened at the library which forgot until you saw the package by the door which at that moment immediately grab the package almost dropping your starbucks drink that was in your hand. To be fair you were excited because this was the only thing that you had this week beside college and stress, you open the door to your house while trying not to drop the items in your hands cause let face it if you drop starbucks drink that you paid at least five bucks for that would ruin your whole ass mood. As you walked into the house you noticed that no one was there which you thanked are lord and saver Tom Cruise for and grab some snacks and headed to your room. As you dumped your bag on the bed and put they rest of your stuff on the table you grab the package and sat down and open it as carefully as you can without ruining your nails that you just got done yesterday ( I always get my nails done which are always long but I want u to look good!!!! so your nails are always on point in this and it will be brought up again in this but in a different situation) 

As you finally open it and discarded the trash from the package you walk to the bathroom to quickly to inspect yourself in the outfit that you choose for the day which was (inserts the outfit you like to wear cause you gonna be stuck with it so make sure you look like a thottie!!!) as you looked at yourself in the mirror and admier the image you saw cause you looked good !. Then you quickly fixed your make up before heading back to your room ( sorry if your not a make-up person but if you are go big or go home, have some flasey if you want gosh I would ) once getting back to your room and sitting back in your chair you inspected the game and wonder if it was an underground game or an indie game of some sorts because of its packaging. You quickly inserted the game and waited for it to download as you sip your drink and ate some snacks in that moment you quickly scan your room at looked at the posters ( just inserts the interests or the basics of your room ) 

" I probably need to decorate more" you said quietly to yourself and turn back facing the laptop again, then you noticed the game was done loading but in that very moment you didn't know that dave, rose, jade,and john were also starting the game at that very moment and shit you weren't prepared at all.


	2. You Kinda Know

As you were sitting, waiting for the game to start up you decide to take a peek at your pesterchum which was dry but you didn't have anyone to blame but yourself for your ugliness ( sheds a tear in spanish) as you quietly laugh to yourself. Though before getting the game you tried finding walkthrough of the game to have a better understanding of it, but the walkthrought would end at a certain point but you just assumed it was because it was new. Though to be honest it still confused you to no end how to work the game ( sorry if you're great with computers and know that you would understand on the dot, but in this story you only got one brain cell ). Though ever since you order the game you been getting strange dreams out of nowhere but all you can recall clearly from these dreams is a man though you could never really tell what he looked like in your dreams but everytime you two would be together it seemed so familar and right , like you knew him like the back of your hand. In these dreams you would be talking to this strange man on a beautiful beach walking and collecting shells, while he would whisper sweet words into your ear as he held you close as the sun set giving the water gave a pinkish and yellow glow. while in others dreams you two would spend houring talking to each other or dancing which when you think about it now it's sounds so cringe but in those dreams with him you didn't mind.  
" well once upon a dream I guess right" you said as you saw your pet staring at you like you lost your mind   
" oh don't look at me like that ! it's just so weird that I'm dreaming about a guy but I think we meet before ..... I'm crazy (pets name) so I get why I looks so odd right now" but you're pet shrugged in it's own way and left you to be. As you where lost in thought of the whole dream thing the game started with it opening with a green lotus looking thing, and the first thing you noticed on the scene was your own ass sitting in your own room and boi did you not look good in that angle. As you fix your position in your chair you quietly went back to freaking out cause this definitely was a space balls moment that you were not expecting at all. 

Wow this game was truly interactive was the only thing that crossed your mind in that moment, as you tried to move the arrow you noticed it was replaced with a small green house instead or your good old black arrow, that will be missed. 

After getting a good sense about what this game is all about, while almost destroying your house while doing so, though don't worry you put everything back where it should be but damn your house looks better before you started. As you were admiring your work and wondering why you should have your own home makeover show, you didn't noticed outside your own window was another story. Outside your house was a dust storm so thick you could barely see and it didn't help that it was glowing red but unfortunately you weren't aware of your impending doom that would end you. No you (y/n) were just messing around with your sylladex putting was you deem necessary in it like ( put whatever items you want like makeup,or some of ur fave items,I said I'm keeping things vague as much as I can, though I'm gonna give you a weapon but you can change it if you want to), though finally a small rock hitting your window brought you out of it, you turn the chair to face the window and the sight before you made you stop in your tracks. You quickly jumped to your feet and rushed to the window which was a first cause ( like obviously you don't run ) 

" fuck me" were the only word that left (y/n) lips

3rd p.o.v 

In shock she quietly walked back to her desk and sat in the chair, place her head on the table while covering her head. Which in (y/n) case is understandable in her situation with the fact that (y/n) there was a massive storm outside from out of knowhere ??? And possible started something that was beyond her understanding but she knew is wasn't possible for a game to cause a natual disaster right ?. Immediately (y/n) sprang to her feet upon hearing such a sweet sound.

" (y/n) are you okay ?" you heard your mother yelled from somewhere in the house and oh good that was a sweet sound to hear cause that meant your family had gotten home at some point while you were doing whatever this is but damn bless your lord and savior tom cruise for not getting your family yeeted from existence and they made it home before the storm got worse. Apparently it looked as if someone started somewhat the end of the world. Who knew you (y/n) would be the world's undoing you joke with yourself , she slowly started to walk to her bed and climb in wondering in this was some sort of crackhead dream she was in and that hopefully a nap would uncrackhead her from this weird ass dream.

As (y/n) was going to take a sweet as nap to forget all of this she heard a notification from her phone, well shit that new but it better not be snapchat support team again. As you unlock your phone at realize it's a pesterchum notification, well this is new cause no one pesters you at all but still you open the message.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ( insert chumhandle)

GG: Hi!! I'm jade from ( insert college ) you probably don't know me but i know you, seen you around campus, btw your outfits are such a look!!!

CH: Thanks jade,i think you as a whole is a look but btw how did you know my chumhandle? And also this is so random we never talked.

GG: Oh sorry!! let me explain :D did you just get the game srurb?

CH: uhh yes i'm playing it right now, but how did you know ?

GG: well I saw you last week at the library looking up the game while I was with the others.

CH: Was i that obvious? Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your guys convo,i swear i'm not a creep but i heard you guys were talking about a game and I was intrigued.

GG: No your fine it's just... your apart of this game with us,but this is okay cause i'm gonna help you!!! As much as i can! So what happened to foremost ? also you don't mind that I send your chumhandle to the other three?

CH: well all i can say this game is sure interactive and there's this huge red storm outside and i'm just hella confused. Also i don't mind sending away but aren't they gonna be kinda weirded out with me joining?

GG: No it's fine i been telling them a new person would join are group once rose and john started the game so they are aware, they just don't know who you are yet:D but it's gonna be a nice surprise!!!

CH:Ok i'm shook but please tell me everything goes back to normal and this is a weird dream!

GG:Unfortunately it's not a dream but don't worry:D

CH: Ok but am I in the Matrix though ???

GG: Sorry but no:C

CH: damn well there goes the hope of wearing black pc leather,and latex

GG: Ok sorry have to go but don't worry one of the others will pester you soon:D

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering (Chumhandle)

Well now this is great!!! Now you have to chat with new people and with that big fact made you nervous as hell. As you menatelly prepare yourself for this journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that pic above is like the outfit u throw hands with and I know it's looks weebish but I thought it was cute and plus I figure it would show off ur figure. whatever size you are it will look cute thiccky or not :)
> 
> I'm sorry idk how to post the pic of the outfit but it the plug suit that rei wears in Neon Genesis Evangelion

As (y/n) put her phone down and took in the gravity of her situation that she placed herself in. Though the fact that you get to talk to jade and her friends was interesting cause you always wonder how they were, but I guess you have friends now kinda. As (y/n) was lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed her pesterchum blowing up with new messages, (y/n) still lost in thought decided to go check in with her family in the meantime and figure that she should somewhat explain herself. As (y/n) made it down the hall to where her family was.

“ hey mom ...dad “ ( insert more family members if you have siblings or a dog ?) 

“ in the living room” your mom called out as you walked in, and to your surprise everyone seemed unfazed which (y/n) found odd but didn’t want to tell them now about the whole situation you got them into cause surely you would die then.

“ so what are you guys doing ?” you questioned 

“ just watching a movie wanna join ?” your dad looked up at you waiting for your response

“ oh no can’t got stuff to finish but continue on though” your family gave you an odd look but didn’t question you on the matter, as you made your way back to your room. You stared at the objects around you and figure you needed something to defend yourself with. You knew it couldn’t be this bad but from the way jade put it you had to make sure, as (y/n) looked in her closest in search for an item to beat people with.

“ PERFECT !!!” you pulled of a white whip that you found at a random store, it made you feel like Indiana Jones and plus it made you feel pretty cool but you're still in the progress figuring out how to work it. ( I’m sorry I just watched the movie and damn it’s good and I thought the idea to make that your main weapon was such a cute idea come on! think about it, you can whip shit like wonder woman and look cute :). Plus I was thinking of making the plugsuit that rei was wearing from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion your fighting outfit) 

(y/n) made her way to her bed and while setting the whip on the bed as well, (y/n) picked up her phone to see if jade had message at all. Though to her surprise you did have some new messages but not from jade but from a stranger, jade did tell you that some members of the group would try to chat with you.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering ( insert chumhandle )

EB: Hi uhh (Y/n) right ?

CH: yup dat be me , ok but who are you ?

EB: Oh sorry I’m John Egbert,I see you around campus but mainly in the library

CH: ohhhh so you been watching me ? Man I know I’m eye catching but boi am I that good looking ?

EB: OH GOD I didn’t mean it like that!!! I’m not a creep or a stalker, I swear it’s just I see you around campus 

CH: it’s ok I was just pulling your leg :) but I am good looking so apparently people remember me 

EB: You would probably get along with dave to be honest, you guys share the same kind of narasisstic humor 

CH: oh really idk he seems intimidating to chat with, just cause he seems to cool and would brush a basic hoe like me off 

EB: OK first off no he’s not that cool to start off but trust me he’s chill once you get to know him better 

CH: It’s just weird that I never talked to you guys before and now because of this dumb game, and may I qoute the best movie that should’ve won a damn oscar High School Muscial “ were all in this together !” 

EB: okay yes true we never talk before until now but don’t worry it’s gonna be fine and plus now that there's a fifth person in are group is exciting! But did jade explain some things to you ?

CH: yeah kinda, but i’m still confused to be honest but I kinda feel the world ending… funny right 

EB: uhhhh yeah funny but in a way it is ending 

CH: no it can’t a GAME! Can’t just do that!!!

EB: I gotta go these stupid fucking little monster keep wrecking my room!!! But don’t worry we got this so don’t freak out to much ok 

CH: ok get don’t get hurt, message me if anything happens ok

EB: don’t worry I will see ya :B

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering 

turntechGodhead [TG] -- began pestering began ( insert chumhandle)

TG: Wow he couldn't be more of a nerd, he’s just blow me away with such fine banter 

CH: I’m guessing you must be Dave right ?

TG: Yes mind blowing isn’t it, (Y/n) right ?

CH: It"s just crazy that Dave STrider is chatting with me of all guys the most cooliest is talking to such a nobody I’m so honor what news do u bring me, oh great cool one 

TG: really, just really you had to do me dirty like that, but yes I dave bring you news 

CH: and what news does thou bring ?

TG: a meteor heading are way 

CH: really… the first time we chat and that’s what you tell me 

TG: how do you think I feel telling you this hmm?

CH: ok good point but still how did you find this out?

TG: jade just damn well told me and I thought I would share the news with you as an icebreaker 

CH: I’m impressed yet shooketh 

TG: and it’s big like shit your pants big so please wear a diaper in advance

CH: hahah funny dave i almost die and crap my pants!!!

TG: I know thats my power this is my burden that I live with 

CH: beside the situation that were in your pretty funny 

TG: same here 

TG: shit gotta lend a kind helping hand to rose, you know cause they all seek help from the all so smart dave 

CH: ok no problem but anything else you wanna tell me or just words of wisdom ? 

TG: Ok if someone or people on trollslum the shit chat thing, don’t interact because it just be annoying af but I'll get back to you soon.

turntechGodhead [TG] -- ceased pestering 

Well that went better than expected, the last person that you needed to chat with would be rose but she must be pretty busy if she needed help from dave. Though wtf was trollslum ? you decide to look into it on your phone to download the app, as you finished setting up your account you went to check the game for a quick moment and found out that nothing was really popping on ur end. (Y/n) walked to the window and still saw the dust storm wasn’t letting up anytime soon, but it seems that small rocks or hale were coming down also. If what dave said about a meteor about to hit the earth like some finale impact shit then you were differently fucked.


	4. Trolls???

Though at the moment you (Y/n) were laying down on your bed looking at some tik toks while someone pesters you, (y/n) almost feels that this whole thing is way more complicated than what the others are making it seem and why did you have to be apart of this but although the new friends is a plus. As (y/n) was stuck in thought her phone vibrated with messages to tend to. As you looked at your phone you noticed someone messaging you on trollslum , well damn aren’t you popular today.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ( inserts chumhandle )

CG: OK I CAN DEAL WITH YOU , AND BEFORE YOU START WITH YOUR UNNECESSARY EXCUSE OF BANTER 

CH: Dave told me not to chat with you guys

CG: ARE YOU SERIOUS , BUT YOU DID ANYWAYS SO JUST BARE WITH HERE, CAN YOU TELL JADE JUST TO LISTEN TO US.

CG: SHE KEEPS BLOCKING ME AND THE OTHERS ARE JUST ADDING TO MY HEADACHE BUT YOU ARE EASY AND I CAN HANDLE YOU FROM THIS TIMELINE

CH: Did you just call me EASY?

CG: YES WHAT’S THE PROBLEM, I REALLY DON’T GET YOU MEATBAGS 

CH: bruh I’m hurt but also flatter because the assumption that I’m easy shows that someone wants to get with this meatbag ;) 

CG: OK I’M JUST GOING TO IGNORE THAT CAUSE I THINK IT’S YOUR SHITTY HUMAN WAY OF WANTING TO START SOMETHING AND A CERTAIN SOMEONE AIN’T GONNA BE HAPPY ABOUT IT 

CH: ok but I’m gonna trust my instincts I’ll go and try to convince jade to chat with you, I’m hoping what your saying is true and your not some internet troll 

CG: FINALLY BOUT TIME, JUST TELL HER JUST TO HEAR ME OUT CAUSE SHE TOLD ME TO TELL HER SOMETHINGS.

CH: OK, but can I get your name if you don’t mind me asking 

CG: KARKAT, THOUGH YOU ALREADY KNOW ME BUT NOT RIGHT NOW BUT FUTURE YOU DOES 

CH: oh ok, I’m gonna take your word but you don’t seem that bad you just have an ego :)

CG: YES DON’T TRUST THOSE IDIOTS LIES AND THIS WENT BETTER THAN I THOUGHT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BE LIKE THE OTHERS AND ASK OF TON OF UNNECESSARY QUESTIONS,I CAN’T DEAL WITH THAT RIGHT NOW 

CH: honest I’m believing anything at this point, cause of what is going on in this game, but I’ll go talk to jade now and see if she hear me out 

CG: JUST GO ALREADY

CH: Bye Karthiccky my boi :M

( insert chumhandle ) ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

Karkat stare at his laptop screen for a moment before clenching his fist at the stupid nickname that you blessed him with, oh how he hated that damn name and you because you never really told him the meaning. Though every time (y/n) would call him by that all the humans would snicker and giggle, oh he didn’t get your humor.

Back to the main Thot 

Once you finish talking to karkat you only thought at hand was how you were gonna tell jade cause from what dave put it, they seemed really annoyed with the trolls but you did promise karkat that you would try and that’s a hoe’s promise. (Y/n) began to type.

( Inserts chumhandle ) begins pestering gardenGnostic [GG] 

CH: hey jade can you please do me a favor ?

GG: it depends what it is ? but I can try for you :)

CH: Can you hear Karkat out for me, it seems that he really does have something important to tell you.

CH: He says that future you told him to tell you this 

GG: NO, he’s so mean and a jerk I can’t with him 

CH: to be honest I think that just how he is, like that's the way he talks or chats so take everything means he’s says with a grain of salt.

CH: I’m hopeful that what he is saying has some truth in it because what's the worst that can happen from just listening to him for a minute or two and can benefit us in some way :)

GG: ok fine but just because you trust him but you owe me missy :) but how did manage to have a conversation with that jerk ?

CH: idk I just ignore the stuff that was mean and listen to the rest, but thanks I appreciate this.

GG: no problem but only because you’re really sweet, ok I gtg I’m still helping dave out but if that crude troll contacts me again I’ll hear him out.

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering (CH)

Ok that went better than expected but you do hope she’ll listen to karkat though, (y/n) walk to the window to see if the storm calmed down and oh boi did it. The only things you saw outside was a landscape different than what you were used to seeing were dark green hills that seemed to never end and a sea of neverending purple water lilies that filled the ground. The sky seemed to either to be a foggy blue, you couldn’t tell if it was night or early morning to be exact but the scenery was beautiful and man you really did want to explore you’re surrounding a bit. (y/n) made her way out of the house without her family noticing her absence, as she stepped outside couldn’t contain herself from exploring even though she should be hesitant but you didn’t care about safety at that moment. As walk through the tall green grass and made sure not to fall in the many surrounding ponds, (Y/n) stopped at the edge of one of the ponds to take a look at the koi fish that were swimming in the pond, though they weren’t your average koi fish but the were a lavender glowing blue that copied the same color of the water lilies. You pulled out some of you’re snacks that you had on hand and fed some bits to the fish and were they eager to eat you giggled as some koi started to group to you hoping for more bits, you didn’t noticed a huge ogre sneaking behind you as you were distracted but you saw its reflection in the water and quickly jumped out before it could catch you, you pull out your whip and held it towards colorly clad ogre before it made any further moves. Though unfortunately for you it was not impressed with your weapon and ran straight towards you, then which you return in running for you’re fucking life. But it quickly caught up to you and snatch you from the ground and you drop your whip in the process, as you struggle to get free from its grasp as it held you in it’s hand. You had to think of something quick before this thing kills you and in that moment went limp which play dead was your best bet at the moment. The ogre noticed you weren’t moving and held you closer to it’s face to get a better look at you, which you took your chance and punch the thing in its eye with all the strength that you had. The ogre immediately drop you which led to you breaking your ass in the process but you had to move quick before he grab you again, as you scramble to get a hold of your whip and and lasso the ogre feet togther as quick as you, while sending electric shock to his whole body, which led to the giant collapsing into the muddy ground. Though thankfully you combined your whip with a Taser, which shoots an white electric shock on anything wrap around it, which led to you defeating that thing while being rewarded with more of them gusher grist looking things. 

“ What the actually fuck???” was the only thing that could come out of your mouth at the moment, thought this moment was short lived cause more of those weirdly dress little monsters were coming you’re way.

“ Oh for FUCKS sake” as you prepare yourself for this exsuchting situation that you were in, as you snap the whip to the ground which a let out a shot a small electrical current and started fighting those little gremlins one by one.

Time skip ~

As you collect the gusher you phone vibrated , you quickly unlocked your phone as was met with dave messaging sending you a bunch of messages.

turntechGodhead [TG] -- began pestering ( insert chumhandle)

TG: can you kindly tell john to not fucking shoot out into space cause it’s a trap those fucking trolls are trying to pull 

TG: can you help me convince him not send his lame ass to his death 

CH: wait so the trolls were playing us? And I trusted karkat! 

CH: ok give me a sec 

( insert chumhandle ) began pestering -- ectoBiologist [EB]

CH: john listen to dave we been bamboozled, we got played by the trolls 

EB: oh fuck you to 

CH: yeah I’m shook to but what can you do, so don’t do what the troll told you to do please and I gotta tell jade not listen to karkat now cause I trusted him and now i feel like a use diaper now.

EB: so dave not pranking me ? and there is really two daves that I’m talking to ?

CH: why would he do it right now? Especially in this situation, what does have to gain? And there being two daves at this point shouldn’t be all that surprising at this point :^l

CH: now I gtg and tell jade the news before she actually listen to this lying ass hoe of a troll 

( insert chumhandle) ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

turntechGodhead [TG] -- began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: Asshole 

(Y/N) looked around to see if her kernelsprite was close by ( ok I forgot to do your sprite don’t be bad, but my idea was for your sprite to be a starfish like patrick and which you name patrick and bubbles appear every time he moves. You can change it if you want, I don’t mind:) but as you turn around you were meet face to face with your sprite.

“Well where have you been hmmmm ? I could of needed you’re help about ten minutes ago!”

“ well duh I was with you the whole time why you askin ?”

“ no you weren’t I would have seen you”

“ oh cause I was watching from your room”

“ so you were just watching me get attack by these frickin gremlins things and doing nothing ?” you gave the sprite and exhausted look which was followed by a cheerful smile from your sprite

“ no I was cheering for you the whole time” of god how you wish to get a do over with your sprite.(y/n) push past her annoyance and looked at the sky with a confused look on her face.

“ so where am I ?”

“ okay you’re not gonna believe but the medium I guess”

“ YOU GUESS? Well anything else ?”

“ Land of Hope and Mist (LOHAM) I’m sure of that one I think your The Maiden of Hope ” (y/n) looked at the starfish and sighed you couldn’t be mad at it, but damn did that title sounds classy, then (y/n) flet her phone vibrate yet again.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ( inserts chumhandle )

CG: WELL DID YOU TALK TO JADE,I’M AGING AS WE SPEAK 

CH: hahahah NERF YOU ! I can’t believe I trusted you, idk who or which one of your buttpals tired to send John to his damn death 

CH: man I thought you were bae but you’re just fam 

CG: DON’T START WITH THAT SHIT RIGHT NOW, AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT 

CG: OH FOR FUCK SAKES, DID YOU TALK TO JADE YES OR NO 

CH: I did,jeezz quit riding my dick with that dry puss that you have there 

CH: why does it matter if you talk to her anyway, I gotta tell her to scratch that and block you trolls even harder now after the stunt you guys pull on john 

CG: AGAIN I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT AND QUIT IT WITH THAT MATING RITUAL, OKAY YOU’RE NOT GONNA LISTEN TO ME BUT I KNOW YOU’RE GONNA LISTEN TO HIGH AND MIGHTY

CG: TRUST ME I WASN'T GONNA LET HIM CHAT WITH YOU AT ALL BECAUSE KNOWING HIM HE MIGHT RUIN SOMETHING THAT HASN’T EVEN STARTED WITH YOU 

CH: hey you just can’t hand me over like that 

CG: YES I FUCKING CAN PLUS,I NEED TO TALK TO JADE AND PLUS HE CAN EXPLAIN SOMETHINGS TO YOU WHICH I DON’T HAVE THE PATIENCE AND THE TIME FOR THIS

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ( inserts chumhandle )

caligulasAquarium [CA] begins trolling ( inserts chumhandle )

CA: It's been so long, although kar says i’m bein over dramatic 

CH: who are you ? are we friends, or have I seen you around campus?

CA: no but you wwill see me soon though, but the sooner the better though in my case 

CA: and no I’m not one of you’re fellow landewwllers around this campus that you speak of 

CA: though I’m not gonna to tell you wwhat we are cause you’re just gonna start askin to many question that I can’t really give you at the moment, but we know each other in the future and we are close so don’t question it

CH: okay, but karthiccky did say you would explain somethings to me though 

CH: btw I like the way you type it’s pretty neat:) odd but pretty cool 

CA: I knew you wwould say somethin like that you alwways do 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this went longer then what I expected , but hopefully me making you maid of hope doesn’t ruin things for you. Also like I said I’m reading and writing as I go along so things might change.


	5. Can't get any worse then this ?

As you were asking the troll all sorts of questions, you realize that you never got his name or even asked but he knew yours automatitly

CA: You guys messed up really bad, wwhich led to you guys fuckin up ours

CA: Kar says you guys can’t fix it

CH: Ok but hear me out, there always a way out we can fix this 

CH: I have hope in the others that we can fix this 

CA: I can’t dewll on this for too long 

CH: ok though since it seems that were friends and that I can trust you, can you tell me you’re name ?

CH: cause I got nothing 

CA: Eridan Ampora, though wwhen you first meet me, please bare wwith me 

CA: I’m gonna be cold and maybe cringe and as you put it “has a stick up his ass”

CH: Oh don’t worry the guys already told me how annoying you guys are 

CA: wwell for fucks sakes you guys finds us annoying already ?

CH: ok I don’t mind but they already do, but it’s kind of funny though 

CH: I’m sorry eridan I have to go my sprite keeps looking at me weird and dave trying to message me 

CH: But message me if somethings happens when we fuck up again :)

CA: ok, but please don’t fuck this up 

( insert chumhandle) ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

You look at your sprite with a stoic expressing plastering your face, while the sprite couldn’t have looked more happy 

“ So who were you chatting with ?” the sprite said while eyeing you

“With a troll.. Not the one that types in grey caps but eridan, he seems nice” you smile a bit while looking at your phone lockscreen 

“ look like you have a crush awwww “ the sprite giggled at you’re confused look that you sent him.

“ NO I don’t we just chatted and I thought he was nice that’s just all plus we only chatted for a bit so chill but he seems so familar though .....”

“ ok good cause it would be a bad idea to fall for one of them, it would just lead to a bad ending” you were shocked at your sprite statement, that seemed serious from how the sprite sounded 

“ don’t worry, I think you’re being over dramatic” you gave the sprite a smile 

You looked at over dave messages 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering (inserts chumhandle)

TG: hey I know you don’t want more added to this shit storm but try to find your gate and go through it 

CH: wtf you mean the thing in the sky 

CH: you mean you want “me” to figure out how to get up there?

TG: yes princess, I want you to get your fancy ass up there 

TG: if it's not too much of a hassle for you 

CH: Dave quit trying to court me, okay I’ll go through the damn Gate, just give me time to figure out how 

CH: also why is your text orange ?

TG: it’s sprite Dave

TG: plus future Dave, so get moving to it 

CH: quit bossing me around before I catch feelings for you boi!

TG: don’t act like you don’t already 

CH: hahaha funny 

( insert chumhandle) ceased pestering -- turntechGodhead [TG]

You made your way to the gate with a sour look on your face, though while walking you realized you could climb up the trees to get up there was the best chance you had at the moment 

Time skip ~

(y/n) flug herself through gate using the whip while almost dying she went through the damn thing and crash landed into a bookcase, (Y/n) rub her head and back as pulled herself up in the process. Though as she tries to stand she felt someone grab her waist, (y/n) flinched and was ready to grab her whip but was meet which a shocked john in a greenish or blue suit.

“It’s okay it’s me John! Man you really did crash land into rose room haha” she looked around the room which was a mess at this point 

“ God I did not plan that landing, I gotta make it up to rose for messing up her room, I get her starbucks”

“ me and you both, I did a number to her room also, though how’s it going ?”

“ hahaha beside breaking my ass and also facing the fact we might die… pretty good so far, how bout you ?”

“ about the same “ john smiled at you , you walk around the room and pick up a book by Charles Barkley man what a legend

“ hey thanks for also convincing me not to listen to the troll by the way, but it freaks me out how there two daves” you looked at john and laughed

“ come on it’s not that freaky at this point and if I remember that's future dave right ?”

“yup …. Shit I forgot my sweet casey” you heard John say as you turn around you were met with light yellow salamander 

“Wow she’s cute! Where did you find her ?” (y/n) went down on her knees to play with the cute salamander and you petted casey you notice rose sleeping on the floor but (y/n) wrote it off as rose being tired 

“I saved her little village and she kinda of my daughter now” john puffs up his chest pridefully which (y/n) giggled a bit from his actions.

“ though I don’t know if she a SHE yet” john gave you a sigh until you both noticed that one of the trolls was bugging rose. John went and started typing back.

“ john what are you doing ?”

“ trolling a troll”john laugh 

“ john there gonna think you’re rose”

“I'm willing to take that chance”

(y/n) looked at john and sighed but what could she do, as john finishes chatting with the poor troll and makes his way out of the room 

“ where are you going ?” (y/n) looked at john 

“ I’m going to take a look at Rose's alchemiter and I would offer you to join me but I can tell you want a break but I’ll be back don’t worry” with that john left and (y/n) sat on the floor to close her eyes for a bit until someone spoke 

“I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself ”rose looked at you 

“ I know you don’t worry rose and sorry about the room btw way it was all john fault” 

“I know you’re lying but don’t worry, that is not my main focus as of right now” rose looks at the light yellow salamander that was doing a cute dance then looked at her laptop 

“ was someone using my pesterchum by chance ?” she look at (y/n) which in return gave her a nod, rose was about to open the door to her room until (y/n) stop rose from falling into one of john’s pranks 

“Watch for the bucket” rose looked up at saw what turn was indeed a bucket filled with boxes of gushers.

“ I’m forever in your debt (y/n)” rose gave you a serious look while moving the bucket out of the way, (Y/n) went to the window to get a look of what was outside and was met with john putting on a rocket.

“ rose I think john ditching us cause he’s putting on his rocket”

Rose quickly ran to catch john but it was to late and worst he took the cat that bastard.(y/n) follow rose outside along with casey 

“ man he left us just like that though I’m not saying I’m hurt… but I am “ rose looked at (y/n) and nodded.

“ well, I'm gonna go back to the room and maybe take a nap because I kinda need one, you don’t mind ?” 

“You’re fine though be careful” rose said as you walked back to her room, you were only taking a nap what could happen ? maybe rose meant something else.


	6. Deadbeat Dad

As you made your way back to rose room, you decide to change your outfit cause the clothes you were wearing even though they were cute doesn’t really help you fight any better, and you wonder what outfit to go with it but then in that moment you remember that you did have an eva plug suit from the anime and where you got it was up for you to decide. As you switched to form fitting plugsuit and looked at yourself in the mirror and damn it looked good on you, you quickly took out your phone to take a couple of photos of yourself. But the lighting wasn’t good and yawned in that moment so you decide to go back to your house and take a nap there. Time Skip Don’t question how you got back there but this is (y/n) climb into bed and immenditly knock the fuck out, (y/n) woke up in her room but really not her room but everything was the shades of yellow and as (y/n) slowly got up from her bed but notice something about her outfit change. She looked in her mirror and was surprised at what she saw, she was wearing a beautiful dress but for some reason you looked more sexy than usual “ this is just Tiddies at this point well... there can never be to much ” and you live by that but damn didn't you look classy ? did the game know about you being a hoe for these kind of dresses but (y/n) did look even more of a royal baddie than usual ( you're just joking about being a hoe throughout the story, if you really a hoe then more power to you :). As (y/n) look around the room a bit everything seemed normal, maybe this is another feature of the game but you went to the window and realize that you were in fact in a high tower what where we now Rapunzel? but then (y/n) saw more building and even people on the ground. She walked away from the window and went to go open her door but it was locked, (y/n) made her way back to the window, she quickly grab a sheer yellow scarf that she could wrap around her shoulders because even though the dress was cute (y/n) still kinda felt exposed. (y/n) climb to sit on the window frame. Something maybe her instincts told her to jump. Which was all sorts of crazy because 1 the fall would differently kill her but she felt that something was telling her it would be fine. As she closed her eyes and started to slip from the edge of the window, but she didn’t feel herself drop but rather was floating , as she floated around a bit to get a sense of where she is she noticed an other tower like her but as she got the window she saw a sleeping john on his bed. (y/n) went through his window and gracefully landed in the middle of his room, (y/n) took this chance to snoop around, can you blame her for taking this chance. But she saw was that john had drawn on all his sweet ass posters for some strange reason and also (y/n) see some markers and decides to draw on poor john sleeping face. As she was finished drawing a sweet dong on his face with many other things but the main “ BOYTOY” on his forehead she decided to send John a pic of his face ( insert chumhandle ) began pestering -- ectoBiologist [EB] CH: hey john look what I did ( pic of john sweet tatted face) EB:....... EB: Why would you do that!!!! EB: though sweet choice of words but did you really have to do me dirty like that? CH: I’m sorry but I saw the chance and I had to take it, can you blame me? Don’t worry I’ll wipe it off EB: no you won’t, I want people to see what a cruel monster you really are EB: then people will know the truth EB: then all towns people are gonna throw parades and parties for me for exposing you in honor of me EB: I will tell my grandchildren of the tale of how I exposed you CH: while you tell your children of this story are you gonna still have the words boy toy on your forehead and a dong near your mouth as proof of this tale ? EB:.... yes CH: anyways how are you typing while sleeping ? Eb: it’s complicated but when you go to sleep you wake up as your dream self and since you can see me that means you’re with me and jade CH: oh okay, so once real me wakes up,I’m no longer in this dream thing right? EB: pretty much yeah CH: so I sit here and wait, so what are you up to right now ? EB: taking care of babies and making babies I guess CH: Oh My God ! why are you telling me this you pervert! CH: Poor girl also you better pay for child support, no one wants a deadbeat dad EB: Hold up! It’s not what you think I made clones of us and are guardians CH:...... are you on crack ? EB: no I’m not on crack, as we speak I’m holding baby you EB: btw baby you is super cute ( insert pic of john carrying baby you and you see babies in the background) CH: holy shit that is me ! and I know I was a really cute baby :) don’t worry I gave you a bunny to play with and to cherish for your whole life with EB: you seem happy with it … EB: now you’re biting it, but it’s still cute EB: there also another baby that looks like you but different the same hair color and stuff but the kids eyes are like purple ? EB: the baby looks like the character from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Nergal Jr if you catch my point CH: I know no one or even have met someone that fits that description ever in my life EB: I did look at some point in your future so I guess you wouldn’t even know either way, but I gave him a box of gushers EB: he’s eating them EB: he has good taste CH: JOHN DON’T GIVE THE BABY CANDY CH: what are you gonna give him next a soda in a baby bottle !!! EB: well I do have a pair of my dad's shoes, I think he’ll look good in them EB: he’ll look like a gentlemen EB: hey I’ll try to get back to you soon these little guys are a bit to much and I got to chat with karkat CH: wow you’re friends with him? EB: IDK but time will tell CH: I’ll try to wake up and I promise not to mess with your sleeping self any further EB: sure you will -- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering ( chumhandle) You looked at john and took a pillow that he wasn’t using and placed on the floor, as you laid down on the floor you managed to fall asleep. Once (y/n) she open her eyes, she realized she was back in her room and back to wearing her plugsuit. The thing that she took from her chat with john was, why was there a baby that kinda looked like you but different but john did say the baby was from the future, but (y/n) could tell that john did know a little bit more than what he was telling you. “ ughhh I better find my main gate before I hear more from dave” (y/n) began her journey of slaying gremlins and exploring trying to find the gate. “ it can’t take that long” (y/n) smiled Skip 1 Month “ Are you Fucking kidding me, I thought I would've of gotten more then that !” as finished collecting some grist from the group of huge ogres but damn you were getting better, and better at fighting though it feels like forever since someone in the group try to chat with you. Which started to scare you to no end, what happens if they die or just forgotten about you which either way sucked, but you honestly didn’t really have time to worry because you my dear are trying to level up or in trying to become stronger. At this point you already found the main gate but you wanted to build yourself up before you wet through the gate, because who knew what was waiting on the other side. Though finally having the silence that you so desperately crave at this point, you wonder if you could drift back to sleep cause since talking to john you really haven’t slept at all, but it was this nagging feeling that something was happening that told you to sleep.As you stood in silence for about a minute or two, you decide to take a quick nap and quickly for a spot near the tree and laid on the ground but not before you place your wrip on the ground and made a circle around your forum. The reasons that you did this was because since you couldn’t really protect yourself while sleeping, so if anything step past the circle or even touch you it would send a shock to the intruder but you mainly got the idea from the episode of spongebob about the seabear. Once you closed your eyes and went to sleep but immediately you woke up in john room where you left off the last time, but this time instead on the floor you were on john bed covered in a good amount of blankets but the thing that was different was that jade herself was shaking you nonstop. “ ok, ok I’m up” as you adjusted your sight on jade “ oh gosh finally I was really starting to worry, but now I still have john to worry about now….” Jade paused as you started to sit up and pulled the blankets off your chest “ no wonder john covered you up , I mean look at your chest! I mean your dress!” Jade started to blush which wasn’t much of a shock the dress was pretty revealing. “ hehe it’s cool jade, though i do agree this dress leaves an impact but damn john didn’t have to cover me that much… btw where’s john ?” Jade quickly point her finger to the direction of the floor which john was past out on, john must've woken up and saw you and quickly switched spots with you aww how sweet. “Help me wake him up we have to get out of here quickly !” Jade quickly bent down and started to shake john which you climb out of the bed and join in, but after a few minutes is seem that is wasn’t working. “ help me carry him we gotta go !” Jade began to grab john legs, you quickly grab john upper body and headed toward the window and jump, both of you guys manage to carry the fool but as you took a look around you’re surrounding you realized that shit really hit the fan. “ JOHN!! JOHN!! WAKE UP !” Jade proceed to whip john like a rag doll since shaking him wasn’t doing it , you looked back down and realized that you guys are going to crash land and most likely die and now fear began to overcome you as you tired to get jade attention but it was to late. But to your surprise you woke up to someone or something poking you, immediately you shot up and quickly back away only to see your sprite poking you with a stick. “ good thing I woke you up , are you fine ?” the sprite looked at you with concern written on it face. “ no…. Jade and john I-I don’t know if they made it!?” you quickly stood up and walked to the edge of the forest where you saw the main gate and now seemed like the perfect time to go through. “ it’s now or never” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing I originally posted this fic on wattpad first but then realized my mistake and posted it here which I was pretty nervous about it cause it's way more classy here. Though the main thing is that I'm trying and fixing so it's less cringe.


	7. just saying so

As it felt that time was passing rather fast for your taste, you seemed to get a better understanding of some things and now felt it was time to go through the gate 

“ it’s now or never “ you said as you made your way to the gate until your sprite stop you, you turn to look at your sprite but felt you’re phone vibrate which stole your attention. You saw that it was rose trying to get a hold of you 

TT: I will explain what we need to do, because I feel that you are not caught up with what is happening 

CH: …. Maybe I’m not but still I already explore my land and all it’s ruins, what more is there to do ? 

TT: I’m impressed you gotten this far without much assistance from me and the others 

CH: well join the the club

TT: so what else do you know ?

CH: well from what I gain is that we have to create something like a universe of sorts like all of us create it by connecting to each other 

TT: well connected yes, have you talked to any of the trolls so far ?

CH: yes Karkat, and Eridan only at the moment 

TT: Do you trust them or believe what they are saying ?

CH: unfortunately I kinda do, it’s weird though putting my trust on them right ?

TT: well no not really, john does as well 

CH: Is John alright ! do you know about jade ?

TT: john all right and jade will be alright

CH: ok thank god, ok what the next step so we can win this game and get this over with 

TT: it’s not about winning anymore, it’s about doing as much damage to the game as possible 

TT: As you would put “ go wild” 

CH: so cause enough damage to get answers ?

TT: yes that would be it 

CH: well ok but don’t be mad if I cause too much damage 

TT: But do upgrade as much as possible 

CH: don’t worry I'm already planning 

TT: I’m going to inform john, continue as before 

CH: no problem see you in a bit 

As you closed the app you looked at your weapon and realized it would be the perfect time to pull out the weapon that you were saving for the right moment because of how powerful it was but mainly how fucking awsome it was. As you put the whip back on your belt and clicked it back in place and unclicked the lightsaber from your belt, now it was awesome that you were able to create a lightsaber and it even surprised you. At the moment you had the high ground when it came to weapons! The only thing that made the saber unique was that it had a mood ring affect, so every time you held it would change colors depending on your mood. The whip was still cool but you my sir had to destroy some shit, the color of the saber at the moment was pink which meant you were calm at the moment which you didn’t expect. You walked until you reach a place that was surrounded by rocks or boulders, you wanted to test this saber and to see what damage it could do. You walked to a rock that was as big as you and held your stance and grip the saber with both hands and took a breath and lifted it up to your held and quickly slashed the rock in half with a clean cut. Man that was pretty cool to say so yourself, but you still needed more training if you wanted to become the jedi that you were meant to be, then you continued to cut and slash anything that unfortunately cross your path for the next few hours, you mainly thought of it as training but you mainly knew you were dicking around. 

As you sat down from over exerting yourself from all the physical activities that you were doing, you pulled out your phone over to see messages from dave 

TG: hey john a broke motherfucker and I need some Boonbucks right now 

CH: how much ?

TG: as much as you can give me 

CH: fine I’ll send it to your account, just give me a sec….. Wow I’m a sugar momma 

CH: and now you are my sugar baby

CH: how the turntables have turn 

TG: STFU and send them my way 

CH: don’t start that with me

CH: I'll cut your allowance in half !

TG: just send the damn boonbucks already 

CH: look at your account 

TG: damn that quick 

TG: I’m impressed 

CH: see I treat my sugar baby good ;)

TG: I hate you, yet if I was in your position I would be doing the same shit you’re doing so i’ll let this shit slide 

TG: I’ll pay you back okay

CH: it’s cool 

Man that was funny if only you could see dave face after that ordeal but at least you help him out, plus you had plenty to spare, you decided to check the troll chat thing cause it’s been awhile since any of the trolls message you. And to your surprised someone did and it was the troll eridan that you chated a while back and he seemed pretty nice.

CH: Hey eridan how’s it going ? what took you so long and was beginning to worry here 

CA: wwhat the fuck are you talking about ?

CH: what do you mean what ? 

CH: wait you told me you were going to be a hand full and this would be the first time from your perspective that you would be talking to me if I can remember 

CA: okay that does not sound like me at all 

CA: I don't’ even know wwhy kar stuck me with you 

CH: okay but pretty sure you guys pick who to talk to 

CH: so you choose me and I don’t think you were forced to talk to me 

CA: wwell fine I did decide to chat wwith you 

CA: You seemed the least annoying evven though your an inferior species 

CA: I can't tell if you're a lowwblood or not or maybe just in the middle

CH: hey let’s not be hasty with the harsh words, but how would one know I’m a lowblood or not ?

CH: maybe it's a good thing you can't figure out, I like to leave people guessing 

CH: it makes people want to know more ;)

CA: wwell are you ? what color is your blood 

CH: I'm pretty sure I'm not a high blood but maybe a middle blood maybe idk but I do plan on marrying up I do assure you of that ! 

CH: maybe a doctor or a lawyer idk, but I do plan on being a trophy wife 

CA: ok that is a lot to take but I'll figure out wwhat you are wwhen it comes to your status 

CH: well all humans have red blood and that’s all to it, though I’m guessing you trolls have like this caste system of sorts about blood color ?

CA: wwell yes I’m a highblood Eridan Ampora 

CH: well I’m (f/n) (L/N) it a pleasure to introduce myself the second time :)

CH: and does that mean your of nobility of sorts ?

CA: yes of course are you blind ? I just type it and once again I am a highblood and of nobility 

CH: man karthickky was right if I play my cards right this might end up like " Pretty Woman or Pride and Prejudice" movies but he said it would be a lot stupider with us in the making which would ruin it for him 

CA: I don't think I seen those movvies

CH: trust me I'm counting that you haven't seen those movies 

CH: also humans don’t do a blood caste system 

CA: your still an inferior species and still beneath me 

CH: you think then I'm an inferior species then it must be true but you guys are trolls so that seems a lot weirder for me so .... 

CA: I’m leavving 

CH: no babe don’t go your so sexy 

Eridan looked at the monitor with a blush spreading across his face, he quickly turned around to see if anybody was looking which lucky for nobody was. But the he flushed face would get it away if someone looked at him. Eridan took a better look at the girl she was (h/c)and (body shape), he zoomed in to get a better look and he had to admit she was quite pretty for a human surely she must be considered quite attractive for a human spices. When that thought crossed his mind he quickly facepalm “ no.. wwhat are you even thinking !!! she’s a lowwly human!” eridan took a deep breath and began to type 

CA: if this is howw your expressing interest it’s disgusting 

CH: come on I thought it was funny and plus I bet it made you blush 

CA: no in fact it did the exact opposite 

CH: ok sure jan, okay it seems that you're going to be my ride and die troll friend 

CH: john has karkat , rose has kan , jade …. Idk who jade’s troll is but i bet it’s one of you trolls 

CA: quit talking about us like like wwere friends cause wwere not 

CH: don’t worry I will sway your feeling one way or another !

CA: I doubt that from just looking at you 

CH: wait can you see me ?

CA: Yes I can see you perfectly 

CH: well do you like what you see ;)

Then in that moment you decide to smack your own butt and blow a kiss, surely that would make that troll blush while you smiled, and in fact it did cause eridan blushed even harder then before, he covered his face with his hands and smack his head on the desk and with that it gain the attention of the other trolls which led to gamzee coming over to eridan.

“ what's wrong with a motherfucker ?” gam looked at eridan and saw how flushed he was 

“ gam i-it’s fine !” eridan try to cover the monitor with his body only to have the damn clown move him

“ Holy shit this girl is motherfucking cute i can see why you flush and shit” gamzee look at eridan who seemed to blush even worse than before, and with that eridan quickly push gamzee away from his space and thank glub gamzee got the hint.

“ don’t worry I got the hint , she’s yours “ and with that gamzee left eridan to be 

CH: eridan are you still there ?

CH: I know i’m to good looking to handle 

CA: I’m still here and don’t get to full of yourself 

CA: so wwhat kind of human are you ?

CH: Oh I’m (ethnicity or background) humans are kinda diverse but at the end of the day were all the same no matter what 

CH: although the history of humans is long and complicated, gosh don’t even get me started on some of the issues we have 

CH: like war is common but it’s started by a couple of people and people that don’t want to get involved in fighting a war that they didn’t choose to start … now that I think about humans do have an issues of inequality, it’s still and honestly it’s a bummer 

CH: and don’t even get me started on climate change ! like damn world leaders suck idk about how your government works but ours sucks but it doesn’t really matter anymore look me just typing away ... 

CH: now when I think about… all that is gone 

CA: that’s interesting to say the least but wwe don’t do that

CA: Government ? 

CH: democracy ?

CA: no , we havve a high blood that calls all the shots”

CA: there’s no equality on alternia but that doesn't really matter anymore also 

CH: I'm pretty sure that can change 

CA: wwell do you knoww howw much I havve to disagree wwith you on that 

CH: oh yeah forgot your a high blood, but don’t you have friends that are lowbloods ?

You can’t think of them as beneath you 

CH: at the end of the day no one has the right to think they are better because of the color of their blood

CH:but I can't really change your mind about that way of thinking that something you have to do on you're own but how can there be so much that you don't know , you think that anybody with lesser blood than you is not your equal but if you walk in their footsteps of someone of lower blood than you would learn more and get a better understand and do some real soul searching my guy 

CH: unless you’re Keanu Reeves he the only one that is better than anybody but he so humble he denies it which makes him better even more !

CA: I havve to go , I gotta deal wwith more important shit at the moment 

CA: I talk to you in a bit 

CH: ok but, I’m sorry if I made you upset but i do stand by what I said 

CH: I know you can change, that’s why I want to be your friend 

CA: I gotta go 

Then with that the chat ended you didn’t know why you wanted to change his perspective but if felt that something was nugging you to do so, that he was he could change and he couldn’t really think that why. But you didn’t really know troll culture fully.

On eridian side though he couldn’t really decide if you were truly seeking what humans called friendship ? he didn’t want to think about how human relationship dynamics work, as he sat wondering about the conversation he had with (f/n) it seemed she was truly genuine but at least she wasn’t condescending which was a nice change. As he was stuck thinking about what had occurred with the human girl he didn’t noticed karkat walking right up to him

“ ERIDAN DID YOU TALK TO (F/N)”

“ No need to yell kar, she seems pretty fine compared to the rest”

“ YEAH SHE SEEMS LIKE THE ONLY SANE ONE OUT OF THE BUNCH OF MEAT SACKS”

“ oh did you already talked to her kar ?” 

“ YES AND MAYBE SOME OF THE OTHERS WILL TO” karkat sighed with a big hint of irritation 

“ SOME OF THE OTHERS SEEMED TO ACTUALLY WANT TO GET IN A INTERSPICES RELATIONSHIP WHICH WOULD BE A CRIME AGAINIST FUCKING NATURE ” karkat said the last part lounder while looking in kanya , vriska, and terizi way.

“BOI shut the fuck up ! you just mad cause none them want you’re sorry ass !” virska said while the others laughed while karkat fumed 

“ AT LEAST I KNOW YOU WON”T TRY ANYTHING ERIDA……. WTF IS SHE DOING ?” karkat pointed at the monitor behind eridan back which showed that eridan did in fact forgot to close his viewpoint of you and what you were doing at the moment.

Now that you have the knowledge that someone else mainly eridan and other trolls can see you besides your gang of human buddies and you still had a nagging feeling he was still watching so you decide to recite a couple of tik toks or vine quotes to get his attention.

“ I’m available for marriage! My dowry is one popeyes chicken sandwich!”

“ a hard to find sandwich for a hard to find BITCH!” as you ended it you bent a little and slap your own ass and sent finger hearts his way and proceed to do the “ Say So” dance cause you had nothing to lose but your dignity, while your kernelsprite held a boombox playing the song on blast but it didn't matter if you were great at dancing and to be honest this was a joke you just wanted a response .

“ why you say so , didn’t even notice the punches that you roll with “ this was fun and in moments like these even though it be stupid at times and huge part of you might cringe later about it but at the moment you were feeling yourself.

Eridan looked at the screen with his mouth open speechless while karkat look back to (f/n) then back to eridan and karkat choose to raise the volume which made everyone the room look at them.

“ what the fuck are you guys even doing ?” sollux walked up to the trolls and saw what the were looking at and stood there in shock with them while the others followed suit to see what was going on.

“ Wow her makeup it quite cute in fact, i wonder what color of lipstick she wearing ?” kanya said as she tries to get a closer look 

“ She a cute motherfucker isn’t she and my man here eridan is fucking hitting it off with her” gamzee smiled at eridan while the others looked in shock at eridan 

“ no fuckin way fissh dick hitting it off with her ! humans have some sort of standards” sol looked at the girl and blush a bit when he saw the girl smack her butt in the video 

“Hey eridan ! hope you enjoyed the show but i gotta go but please message me when you get a chance” (f/n) smiled and blew a kiss and left from his sight and was left was a flushed eridan and a bunch of confused trolls 

“ okay but that song was kinda catchy …” tavros said with a smile but awkwardly moved away 

“ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ! I THOUGHT THIS SORTA THING WOUNDN”T HAPPEN WITH YOU …. WAIT I CAN RUB IT IN DAVE FACE THAT ONE OF HIS FEMALE FRIEND HAS THE HOTS FOR ONE OF US” karkat smile and started to walk to his computer and proceed to bother dave about the situation at hand, while eridan sat in the chair in a state of shock and damn his was not used to this sort of attention and it showed. Eridan used his hands to cover the bottom half of his flushed face which he found that he has been doing a lot since he started talking to you, but mainly he was trying to cover his smile.

While you walked to your home you couldn’t help but smile as well.


	8. A Shipping Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is long but I thought the idea karkat diagram was funny 
> 
> Also I know it been a long time but can you blame me cause A lot things have been happening you know with supernatural and the elections just like wow but anyhow I hope you enjoy this.

As you continue to go apeshit of some of the ruins of this land or your land you didn’t really know who's land this was but if this was you’re land or planet you would probably regret doing this but rose did say to go apeshit on the whole thing and damn if you didn’t. But as you were about to ruin another part of this temple your kernelsprite scared you 

“ What are you doing ?”

“ well I’m going and destroying and such “ you pointed a your saber 

“ I told you something different like finishing this quest of yours, and connecting ,and making a universe !” he said with a hint of panic 

“ well I understand that but the others are doing something different and to be honest I don’t know what I’m really doing anymore …” you looked at your sprite with a somber expression and with the months just passing by what more could you really hope for at this point.

“ ahh jeezzz don’t make that face, don’t worry it’s going to be okay plus it’s going to start once you and you’re friends decide so please don’t get upset and plus there’s a prize in the end if you guys win ! does that make you feel better” and with those words it took you out of your gloomy mood … a prize what kind of prize would the game offer and how big was the prize that it was offering. Though in order to get the prize you guys had to win the game and for that, you guys have to at least try to finish the game and from what it seems …. You guys were far from that.

“ well thank you my sweet sprite I do really appreciate the kind words but also I realize that i have to get the others to really finish the game or some other thing idk but I will push” and with that you gave your sprite a hug, and you realize how much you miss the warmth of such a simple thing like an embrace.

Then as you just got back in a good mood, you received a text from dave which you welcome until you saw the message.

TG: hey guess what kind of conversation or chat you might say that me and john had with kar boi 

CH: oh this sounds interesting what news do you bring me good sir 

TG: ok this might make you shit your pants but I ‘ll send you a link of the chat cause it’s to funny (LINK)

TG: I’ll wait for you to read it 

TG: John was like no don’t send it to her and I’m like damn John she needs to know what these sick trolls are planning for us !

TG:sick fucks am I right ?

CH: ok let me read it give me a sec 

CH: man karthiccky does talk a lot …. And are you really into terize ? ten bucks that karkat has a thing for this hoe :]

CH: man dave you really butter yourself up in this chat 

TG: well have you seen me and you know that I’m good looking and shit 

CH: damn john was caught right there, even though I know that’s 4 and omfg god is john really into vriska !!! no way isn’t she like fucking crazy !!! This is too good !

CH: wow john and you already have some troll honeys ! get that troll coochie !!!!

TG: man if we were face to face right fucking now I would so fucking high five you now !

CH: damn straight ! oh shit He knows that I been chatting it up with eridan 

TG: yeah this grey fuck won’t stop talking about how one of his fellow troll trap you into falling madly in red feels and shit 

CH: my dude more like I trap him ! and I was just asking him to be my main troll buddy 

TG: karkat said otherwise and he won’t shut up about it 

CH: if I’m being truthful I was being a flirt I think but can you blame me ! and plus you did it, why can I get some alien coochie ?

TG: I can’t blame you and plus we both are too good looking to avoid trolls falling for us though idk with john 

TG: with him i think it’s a miracle but did you read the rest ?

CH: shit give me a sec …. I can’t blame John for thinking with his weiner but they can’t be that crazy right ? and should i be worried ?

TG: did you reject karkat at some point ?

CH: maybe once idk but it was about something else nothing romantic I think 

CH: oh john I think karthiccky may have a thing for you ;)

TG: that is to be expected idk why he’s denying it 

CH: damn karkat thinks us humans with them is unatual af …. Well I’m still gonna get at it though, but he’s mean 

CH: oh shit he’s planning for us to meet them face to face ! dave he can’t be serious and really thinks we're gonna try to get at them on the spot come on we at least have some class, he’s just mad cause he didn’t get any coochie 

TG: man you’re getting to the best part can’t wait to hear what your think of what he’s say

CH: from what I'm reading he wants us to date each other ? that ain’t gonna work I think right cause some of you guys are related right ?

CH: oh shit you guys have to repopulate ! haha good luck boi 

TG: hahah why you acting like you ain’t apart of this keep reading 

CH: from what I’m getting from this karkat wants dave x jade and john x rose kinda thing going on right ? damn sucks for me that I won’t be a part of this hahah :) thank god 

TG: oh no you are still apart of this karkat definitely thought about your part in this look at his diagram 

CH: damn he really drew a diagram… of what I predicted you and jade and john x rose …. Shit I’m on there….

CH: wait DID HE REALLY PUT ME AS TAKING BOTH YOU AND JOHN’S DAMN BABIES 

CH: wow did he really put me as the broodmare !!!! of the damn group

CH: How dare he ! I swear to fucking tom curies that he gonna catch these hands !

TG: it’s because you aren’t related to any of us so to him it made sense 

CH: wow I’m at a lost for words for once ,but wasn’t he nice for advoiding incest for us and ewww he sees incest as no problem !

TG: yup and he’s acting like he won a nobel peace prize for solving this 

CH: wow you guys marry rose and jade and yall just pump it and dump it with me and then leave me with some babies and so I’m the village hoe that makes me feel so great right now 

TG: you know what would make you feel better ?

CH: what village hoe speaking appeactly 

TG: kicking his troll ass when you meet him face to face 

CH: I’m so going to do that and get my honor back 

TG: that’s my girl 

CH: ok I’m just upset that he did me dirty like that but thanks dave for letting me read this even though I’m hurt by his words and that I could live my whole life without knowing this 

TG: I just want to see you punch karkat or something and don’t worry I schooled him that you are the most high ranking hoe out there and only deserve the highest of the highest and that in order to bed you or win your hoe hand can only be of noble dick 

CH: ok you just want drama and to be honest the same and dave that is honestly the nicest thing anybody has said to me … thank you good knight :)

Then with that you ended the chat with Dave and man you couldn’t decide if you were upset or found this situation funny but you definitely knew you were going to definitely throw hands with karkat. While you still had the app open you decide to once again try checking in on jade even though you left her plenty of messages but more couldn’t hurt right ?

CH: Jade please respond once you get the chance I’m worried 

CH: if you’re busy then it’s ok just checking 

GG: (Y/N) !!! It’s so nice that you’re checking on me how sweet :)

GG: and yes I’m alright and also john is 

CH: don’t worry I figure he was fine but I was mainly worried about you but I’m glad to hear that your fine 

GG: and don’t worry I’ll join you to jump on karkat and kick his troll ass and plus john told me what happened but right now I gotta go but don’t worry I’ll see you soon :)

Thank goodness she was ok but now you had to deal with others things at the moment with rose and you just mainly wanted to check up on her also. So you sat down and pulled out your laptop and went on to check in on rose and you can really check in on everybody cause you manage to connect with them all at some point and to be honest the others didn’t know this but you like to keep it that way. But what you saw was rose just sitting on the floor just on her laptop holding a dark purple orb and then at the moment she look straight at the the direction you were viewing her and spoke 

“ so you can see me and the others anytime you want also or you just manage to connect with all of us am I correct ?” rose said with an all knowing smile and to your shock you manage to type 

CH: yes but I only do it if it’s necessary sorry 

TT: it’s fine but did you see what I said to john so I do have to repeat 

CH: yup I saw so it’s cool and BTW you look like a goth wizard 

TT: ok and by what you mean ?

CH: you look cool and you’re gonna put a spell on me I like it ;)

TT: why thank you 

CH…. did jade just enter I feel something happen …

TT: hmmm it seems as so 

CH: I can feel it … something happened like a huge disturbance I gotta go I’ll chat with you once I get the chance 

With that you went back to your house mainly to check on some things but also to get some food to be honest and sort everything else out. Why did things not feel like they were going well put at this point what else did you have to lose 

As you finish checking in with your family which seems unfazed by all this which is really surprising and grab some food that your mom made and ate it which was nice and for a brief moment help you forget what was going on outside your house. As you went to check out side from your window you saw what look to be snow or white sparkles falling from the sky which was a beautiful view at the moment but there was a nagging feeling something bad was about to go down and you have a good feeling it had to do with eridan besides the many others things you felt going bad at the moment. As you sent a message to eridan hoping he would respond, as you waited for more then five minutes a message pop up 

CA: wwhat is it I’m busy at the moment 

CH: I’m sorry I’m just worried about you I feel something bad is gonna happen with you 

CA: Wwell since I’m chatting with you I might as wwell tell my plans 

CH: I’m planning on joining jack it seems to be the only way at this point there is no hope in continuing this 

CH: No- no there still time we have a plan or we can work on a different plan !

CA: No this is the only wway I see fit 

CA: I’ll join jack and I find a way so that you can join me as well 

CA: join me no one is on my side but you …. Seem to be my only friend right now 

CH: don’t do this eridan, please don’t go this way 

CH: he’ll kill us and everybody ! please just don’t … I still have hope 

CH: I’m the Maiden of Hope and I still see that there is still hope …

CA: Well I’m the Prince of Hope and I say there isn’t and why do you care about what I do ! you barely chatted with me a couple of times I should mean nothing to you !

CH: I can’t explain it ! it is just something pulling me to you and even though I barely know you , I do care about you so please don’t do this please …. Just don’t eridan 

In that moment you close your eyes and breath in and relax and held out your hand , everything went quiet, in that moment eridan was standing by his computer already decide what he had to do until he froze right on the spot, eridan drop his wand as he felt a hand caress his cheek it was warm and soft against his cold skin. Eridan looked in shock at what was right in front of him at the moment or the person that is in front of him 

“ (Y/N)...” eridan placed his hand on your cheek and you smiled and looked at him, even though eridan hand was cold to the touch you welcome it as if it happened many times before 

“ I have hope in you “

“ (Y/N) … please don’t misplace you hope onto me” eridan closed his eyes and pulled your hand down away from his face

“ I’m sorry you don’t get to decide that and plus I already did you can’t change that” you placed both your hands on his cheeks to try to get him to look at you once more, eridan smile at her attempts as he was happy that they were working 

“ come wwith me to lowwaa with me please …” as eridan caress your hand with his thumb his eyes pleading with you but you couldn't keep the connection for long 

“ I can’t .. I’m not truly here you see I think I’m connecting our minds and i can’t see you fully but i can feel you”

“ Can you see me ? Can you see my surroundings ?” eridan looked at you waiting for an answer

“ I can’t , I just see a black figure ...I guess I still need to work on this mind thing … I can’t hold on any longer just please don’t do it … it’s all I ask of you” you ran your hands down his face to his chest which you hope it was his chest at least 

“ I can see you perfectly, so i say you’re doing a fucking good job.. I can’t say no to you when you look at me like that to be honest ….. why are you doing this to me”

“ I don’t know why but please try to act surprised when we truly meet ok” you gave him a smile and as quickly as he saw that smile you vanish. Eridan whip his head to look around the room hoping that you were only hiding but sadly you were nowhere in sight, eridan looked down at the ground only to see the wand right in front of his shoes, it seemed that the mere sight of the wand now mocked him. As he picked it up and placed it in his back pocket for later for when his truly needed it, he made his way out the doorway to go see what karkat was up to but he stop before he left the room completely and stare at where (Y/N) once stood and thought

“ I’m cold “ and made his way down the hall.

Once you ended the connection you collapsed onto your bedroom floor, for the time you were with eridan it was only two minutes but if felt like you were holding your breath underwater for like ten minutes. Which you knew you could not do, but you didn’t really think it would exhaust you to this extent and plus this was your first time trying out this new thing of yours. As you slowly crawled back to your bed hoping to get some rest but you knew it would be a bad idea in your situation. While you debated with yourself from the corner of your bed you noticed that you were in fact dirty like cover in dirt and mud , with a sigh you got up and decided a quick shower and some new clothes would do you some good and plus you needed an outfit to match your new weapon. Though you decide to leave your phone on the bed for the meantime , you really needed time with just yourself and no one trying to start something with you or some other bs but one thing that really stayed your mind was eridan. The thought of him not listening to you and actually going through with his plan made you stop in your tracks but something else was telling you it would be ok. 

“ Why am I so worried over this fool !!!” you ran your hand through your hair and sighed which you found yourself doing that more these days, But to be honest the thought of finally meeting the trolls was exciting but mainly you wanted to see eridan and to finally get a look of him.


End file.
